Burning My Heart
by EllieTheBeastlyWriter
Summary: Becky Fisher wakes up to find that she is no longer human. She has to solve the mystery of who she is and who created her.And along the way, she meets someone who leaves a burn in her still heart forever. This is my 1st fic.
1. Chapter 1

Burning My Heart

by elliegordon2018

Chapter 1

It had stopped. Finally. The horrible, unimaginable pain I'd been in for what seemed like days had at last come to a halt.

My eyes were still closed, I was in so much shock. It seemed to me that now my only memory was of that agony. It was indescribable, the torture eating me away from the inside. I remembered most of all the pain in my heart. It had started to hurt more and more and began to beat faster and faster until it stopped and with it, the pain. Now there was an odd feeling in my chest; it wasn't an emptiness where my heart should have been- I could still feel it there- but it was as still as a statue.

I tried to recall what I'd been doing before the pain, and what has caused it. It was difficult;the excruciating memory of the past day or two was so sharp, so fresh. Finally, a fuzzy memory came to me. I was walking through the woods, looking for something, but I couldn't quite remember what. I'd just been walking alone when, out of nowhere, a figure appeared and attacked me. That was when the pain started. I recalled a glimpse of a pale face with blood-red eyes snarling at me before the teeth sank into my neck. I couldn't be sure if it was a male or a female who attacked me.

It had only been a few seconds since the pain had stopped. My mind was different, somehow. I could focus on several things at once. It seemed to me that the capacity of my brain had been enhanced.

Which made me wonder how I could have been attacked like that and still be alive. Or maybe I wasn't alive. Maybe that pain had been the pain of dying, and my mind was capable of many things at once because I was in heaven.

At least, I hoped I was in heaven. I'd never been extremely religious, but I'd never done anything bad enough to get me into hell.

Suddenly, I didn't really believe I was dead anymore. I could feel that I was lying on the forest floor, and also I was thirsty. My throat ached, I was so parched.

I opened my eyes. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. I was still in that forest, lying on the ground. But my eyes saw everything in the branches above me. _Everything._ I could see with absolute clarity. Every detail, every design on the branches, every shape of every leaf, and my mind registered it all simultaneously. In the shaft of sunlight pouring down into the forest between two oaks like a golden pool, I could see every color of the rainbow. There was also a new color that I couldn't hope to name.

My hearing was also intensified since the pain. I could hear everything in the whole forest; the babbling of the nearby brook, a squirrel dashing up a tree, the flutter of birds' wings, the buzzing of insects half a mile away, and footsteps that sounded very human. I estimated that the person was about ten meters away.

I decided that I should get up and figure out how I was still alive. As soon as I considered it, I was on my feet. My body could move a hundred times faster now. I saw the human standing about where I'd guessed him to be.

He looked to be in his early to mid-forties, and his head was hairless and shone as bright as the sun. Normally, I would have felt the need to squint, but my eyes were so improved now it wasn't necessary.

My eye doctor always said I had perfect vision, but that had been nothing. I'd been blind then compared to now. Somehow, this man's face looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where I'd seen him before.

I breathed in the forest air through my nose for the first time. When I did, I could only smell one thing: this man's blood.

There was no time to think. I was unbearably thirsty, and his blood smelled amazingly delicious. I couldn't control myself. I charged right at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning My Heart Chapter 2

I was so overcome by my scorching, unyielding thirst as I raced toward the innocent bald man. I ran so fast that there wasn't even time for a flabbergasted expression to form on his familiar face.

Suddenly, I remembered.

I recognized him. I was somehow able to momentarily forget my thirst and stopped, my face inches from his.

He was Jefferey King, my best friend Noelle's dad. Only he looked different. I guess it was because my old eyes hadn't been quite as sensitive as these new ones. My new superhuman eyes could clearly detect every blemish on his face, every miniscule hair in his five-o'-clock shadow. He had an almost microscopic shaving cut that looked about a week old just above the left corner of his thin-lipped mouth. I'd never have been able to notice it... how long ago had it been? A few days? I couldn't be sure.

I'd lost track of time when I'd been burning.

Mr. King's jaw dropped like he no longer had control over it. Shock lit up his jade green eyes. Although he didn't appear to recognize me for some reason. _Oh yeah,_ I thought. _I've only been out in the woods for a few days. I'm sure to look exactly the same._ I'd always had a habit of thinking sarcastically.

"It's me," I said. Woah. That was weird. Before the burning my voice had been a low, smoky alto. Now when I spoke I sounded like a soprano singer, though it was smoother, clearer, and more ringing than any voice I'd ever heard.

I didn't think it was possible, but his jaw dropped even lower at the glorious sound of my new voice.

"Mr. King." I still sounded like a chorus of angels. His face was frozen in shock. I gave him a gentle smile. "It's me, Becky. Remember? Becky Fisher? Noelle's friend?"

"No..." His voice sounded weak with disbelief. "No, you can't be her." He closed his eyes for a second and cleared his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was stronger.

"Becky Fisher went missing three days ago. Noelle's so upset... Besides, you don't look anything like her."

I felt my brow furrow with confusion. How could I not look anything like myself? Had the burning made my face look totally different? I couldn't doubt it, since it had changed my voice so much.

"Mr. King, look in my eyes." For some reason, he had been avoiding them. Now when he looked directly into them, he flinched.

"Please listen to me. I really am Becky." I said this in a firm but soothing tone.

Now a glazed look came over his eyes as he mumbled, "Yes, Becky."

"Please let Noelle and my parents and everyone who might be worrying about me that I'm okay. But don't tell them where I am because... well, I just need some alone time." I needed to figure out who I was, And I needed a mirror.

Mr. King just nodded.

"Okay, you can go now." Mr. King's eyes looked normal again. He blinked and glanced at me nervously, then turned and ran away. I would have thought he was fast before, but he seemed like a snail compared to how fast I could run now.

This whole conversation had lasted less than a minute, and most of that had been Mr. King's shocked silences. Everything I could do seemed so much faster now.

I had so much to take in. Luckily, my mind now had room for all of it.

What had he been doing in the forest all by himself anyway?

Why was I so thirsty? As soon as I thought this, my throat felt like tongues of flame were licking it. The only reason I'd rushed at Mr. King had been because he smelled so appetizing, and I was thirsty for him. For his blood.

Why had I all but forgotten my thirst when I realized who he was?

Why did I apparently look so different?

Why did I sound like an angel now? Before the pain, I couldn't sing to save my life. Now even when I was talking, I sounded like I was singing. I figured that if I actually tried to sing now, I could kill someone with the sheer beauty of it. Not that I would want to.

Where did people think I was the last three days? Why hadn't they looked in these woods?

Why did Mr. King's eyes glaze over and why did he immediately obey me? Had I somehow hypnotized him?

And the question that nagged at me the most was... Why did I thirst for his blood?

My new enhanced mind had no trouble putting the pieces of this puzzle together.

I was a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Burning My Heart- Chapter 3

Part of me was having trouble accepting what I had become, but a more logical part knew that it was the only option that made sense.

My body didn't let me contemplate it much longer. Thirst flared in my parched throat and I took off charging in the opposite direction that Mr. King had ran.

I had to find blood. Right now I didn't care whose it was. I needed blood, blood, blood!

I was sniffing for someone I could drink. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noted the hundreds of new forest scents I never would have even come close to detecting when I was human, but mostly I concentrated on searching for blood.

After a few more seconds of dashing through the woods, I caught the alluring aroma of a deer. It was a doe, lapping up water from a sparkling stream. She didn't smell nearly as appetizing as a human; it was a lot like comparing tofu to fried chicken. But I was so thirsty that I didn't really care.

The doe didn't even see me coming until it was too late. I pounced, holding her down as I bit into her neck. Warm, wet blood slid down my throat. It felt heavenly to finally have my thirst quenched, even if the flavor wasn't quite right.

I got up when the doe was completely drained and shriveled. Somehow not a drop of blood had spilled on my clothes. Suddenly I realized that I'd been wearing the same blue jeans, sneakers, and sky blue T-shirt that matched my eyes for three days. But my new body was incapable of sweating, so that wasn't really an issue.

My throat was still burning, though not as strongly as before. I needed to find another animal. That was when a thought occurred to me.

What if I didn't drink human blood? What if I could drink only animal blood so I didn't kill anyone I knew?

Yes, I thought. I'd live exactly like that.

I swiftly took down a buck in the same way I had the doe. He was bigger, so he had more blood to offer. Now the burn in my throat was very dull, if not completely erased. I felt satiated.

I wasn't exactly sure where to go now. I was badly in need of a mirror, but I couldn't risk killing any humans. I was contemplating this as I stepped into a warm shaft of sunlight.

My new pearly white skin sparkled like a diamond when the light touched it. I rose my right hand up in the air, mesmerized by the way it shone with all the colors of the spectrum, including the eighth, nameless color. This was peculiar; I'd never seen anything this amazing.

At least not until I caught a scent about ten feet behind me. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever smelled. It was just vanilla and cinnamon, with just a hint of honey, and something I couldn't name that made it smell somehow masculine. My instincts told me that it was another vampire.

I turned around, and instantly he was right there in front of me. I forgot who I was.

His perfect snow-white skin glimmered like mine did in the light. Back in the day, I would've needed sunglasses to see his features clearly, but not now with my heightened senses. He wore Nikes, blue jeans, and a light gray Abercrombie jacket. The jacket was just thin enough for me to notice his thick band of arm muscles. But what really stunned me was his face.

He had a dirty blond mop-head of hair. Hie eyes were a mysterious golden color, like two little pieces of the sun fallen to Earth and caught between his long lashes. His nose was long, angular, and flawless, his face looked perfectly sculpted, and his full, pink luscious lips wore a shy smile. I was struck by his beauty.

Then his butterscotch eyes met mine, and his smile evaporated, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"You're... you're a newborn vampire," he muttered in disbelief. He spoke with an incredibly smooth, silky, smoky baritone. I assumed all vampires had perfect voices.

"I know that," I replied in my angel's voice, wondering where he was going with this.

"But I saw you hunting those deer," he said. "A normal newborn would have been so crazy for human blood that they would have headed straight to town to kill a bunch of innocent people."

"OK then. I guess that I'm not normal. But I've known that all my life," I joked. But his face still remained an expression of shock.

"What's your name?" he suddenly blurted out.

"I'm Becky Fisher. Who the hell are you?" Maybe I wouldn't have been so short-tempered with him if he wasn't still staring at me like I had three heads.

He flinched as if I had slapped him across the face. "My name is Kyle Parish."

Then a mask of utmost seriousness dominated his gorgeous features. "I've been sent to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just write slow and I forgot about this story for a week or two... Now enjoy Chapter 4! Please review!**

His seraphic face was so serious that at first I really believed him. Then I realized that this must be a joke. What reason could anyone possibly have for killing me, anyway?

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"No, really," Kyle whispered in a voice I wouldn't have been able to hear when I was human. "Your existence in this world was a mistake."

I might have bought it then, had there not been a tiny trace of humor in his golden eyes. Looking directly into those eyes, I said firmly, "I know you're lying. Kyle. Tell me why."

His eyes glazed over in the same way that Mr. King's had. _I guess I really_ can _hypnotize people, _I thought. _And not just humans. Vampires, too._

Kyle spoke in a slurred, almost drunken voice. "I guess I just wanted to scare you."

"Well, it didn't work." I glad that I had a skeptical nature.

He blinked and his eyes were back to their usual butterscotch. "Whoa, what'd you do?" He was staring at me in amazement. I felt an urge to blush, and perceived that I couldn't in this body.

"That was so freakin' weird," he continued without waiting for my reaction. "It was like, you told me to do something, and I really wanted to obey. Like I'd get some kind of reward for doing what you said."

"I'm not really sure what that was, but I've done it before." I proceeded to tell him about Mr. King. When I was finished, Kyle looked slightly flummoxed.

"I think this might be your gift."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "My what?"

He sighed. "Some vampires take a strong human quality with them into this life. It can evolve into a kind of power. Tell me, Becky, in your old life, were you good at persuading people?"

I summoned up those fuzzy memories. Several of them involved me using a puppy-dog face on my mom to get her to buy me what I wanted. "Yeah, I guess I was."

"Well, that explains that." He seemed proud that he'd figured it out.

My new super-smart brain hatched an idea. "Do you have a gift, Kyle?"

He nodded and gave me a small smile. And then he was gone.

It looked like he'd just disappeared. No smoke, no flash of lightning, no pinging noise.

He just wasn't there.

For about half a second, I worried where he was. Then I realized that I could still smell his delicious aroma right in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow in his direction (I was content that I was able to do it now, because I'd always wanted to before and couldn't). "So you can turn invisible?"

"Not exactly, Becky." Kyle poofed back into existence. "There's no such thing as real invisibility. I can just turn a color not discernable to the eye. Even with our enhanced eyesight, no vampire can see me."

I felt my forehead wrinkle. "How are there colors not see-able?"

He looked at me like I was missing something extremely obvious. "Come on, Becky. Don't you remember eighth-grade science?"

I closed my eyes and tried hard to recall going over light at any point in eighth grade, but I just couldn't. I shook my head and opened my eyes.

Kyle looked slightly annoyed at having to explain it to me. "Every color in the visible spectrum, even if you included the eighth color that only vampires can see, is only a very tiny fraction of all the visible light in the universe. If our eyes can't see a certain color, then it comes out as clear. That's how I can blend in."

"Oh," I said in a mildly disinterested tone. Science had never been my thing. Hoping to change the subject, I asked him, "Why do you think you can do this? Were you sort of invisible as a human?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I was pretty quiet. I only had a few friends, and I easily blended in with the background. I suppose that that was my strongest human quality." He sighed and gazed at the trees behind me, his eyes far away. "At least until four years ago, when, according to everyone at Mansfield High, I went missing."

That was when a faint human memory popped into my head. It was four years ago, and I was a freshman at the same high school. I could remember the story of a senior boy named Kyle Parish disappearing in these very woods. It was all over the news. Apparently he'd just gone out for a walk and hadn't returned, no note, no body, nothing. I remembered that his classmates who'd never looked at him twice actually cried over his "death."

"I remember you," I murmured.

His eyes flashed back to the present, to my face. "No, you remember the news story. No one really knew me before then."

"I went to Mansfield High, too," I tried to comfort him. His gorgeous features were marred by frustration, and it didn't look right. An angel needed to be smiling.

Some crazy impulse inside of me made me reach out and take his alabaster hand. This was different from normal; usually I wasn't very touchy-feely with anyone except my boyfriends. His hand was soft, yet hard somehow at the same time. I assumed that was because vampires have harder skin than humans. He felt soft because both of us were hard.

When I grabbed his hand, his acerbic expression melted away and he looked like an angel again. His eyes turned into liquid gold, and his full, delicious-looking lips turned up into a breathtaking smile. I felt like I should've been blushing, and my heart should've been beating frantically, but I couldn't do those things anymore.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in his honey-smooth voice. "I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you."

I squeezed his hand. "You're forgiven."

I wasn't quite sure how long we stood there, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. All I could think about was how beautiful he was.

Eventually the sunlight making our skin sparkle started to fade, so we both faintly glowed. It looked so perfect on Kyle.

I was the first one to break the silence. "Don't I need someplace to sleep?"

He laughed, big bell-like echoes of mirth bouncing off the trees. It was the best sound I'd ever heard.

"Don't you know that vampires don't sleep?"

"Oh." I always thought they'd slept in coffins. "Thanks for making me feel stupid, Kyle."

He laughed even more. "Wow, I keep forgetting that you're less than a day old. It already seems like we've been best friends for years."

So we were best friends? That thought made my still heart swell up like a balloon.

"Listen, Becky, there's someone I think you should meet."

"Who?"

"She's an older vampire named Charlene, and she taught me everything I know about our kind now. She stayed with me during my first year, and then she sent me out to find newborns and bring them back to her. For some reason, they've been popping up like crazy lately."

"So this Charlene is going to teach me to be a good vampire?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I guess. I have a feeling you'll like her." His eyes traveled down my body and back up to my face once, like he was checking me out.

"You haven't seen yourself in a mirror yet, have you, Becky?"

I shook my head no.

"Wow, then you have no idea how beautiful you look right now." My heart swelled up again. One part of my mind was wondering if all vampires were beautiful.

"Um, thanks." We continued to stand like that silently for a while, then I reminded him. "Weren't you going to take me to Charlene?" The curiosity was gnawing at me now.

"Of course." Still holding my hand, Kyle and I raced off through the lilac dusk.


End file.
